Love You
by Keys-sama
Summary: Kuroko ingin terus menjadi bayangan untuk seorang Kagami Taiga. KagaKuro


"Kagami-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku, Kuroko?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku sekali pun aku hanya bayanganmu."

**Disclaimer**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing**

**Kagami Taiga X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning**

**Shonen-ai, ooc, miss typo, dll.**

Kuroko memiliki trauma tersendiri. dia pernah dikecewakan cahayanya saat masih mencecap bangku SMP dulu. Yah, dia mungkin hanya orang keenam, keberadaannya tidak terlalu diperhatikan, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan.

Mengingat masa SMP selalu menjadi duka tersendiri untuknya. Ketika Aomine bertambah kuat sementara sebagai bayangan dia hanya bisa berdiri di tempat, kejadian di danau saat Aomine mengatakan lupa bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan _passing_ darinya menjadi duka tak terelakkan untuknya.

Penjelasan Akashi tentang kemampuan Aomine yang melesat dan tidak bisa diimbanginya menjadi cambuk yang membuat Kuroko tidak mau lagi mengingat masa-masa dulu. Aomine adalah cahaya yang meninggalkan bayangannya, merasa dirinya sudah cukup sempurna dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Karena itu, pernah ada keraguan di hati Kuroko saat menjadi bayangan seorang Kagami Taiga.

Dia takut...

Ditinggalkan lagi...

Disakiti lagi...

"Kau itu bilang apa?" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, dua alis bercabangnya bertaut satu sama lain. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Kau adalah bayanganku, salah satu orang terpenting untuk hidupku."

Di kalimat terakhir, Kagami berani bersumpah kalau lidahnya terbelit sesaat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu saat _soft blue_ menatapnya ke mata dengan ekspresi lurus luar biasa. Mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan, baru selesai latihan, dan kebetulan mendapatkan giliran untuk membereskan lapangan.

"Kagami-_kun_ juga sangat penting untukku." Kuroko mengangguk. Nada bicaranya datar tidak ada bandingan. "Karena itu, tetaplah menjadi cahayaku. Karena aku... selalu membutuhkanmu."

**Keys-sama**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kagami jadi susah tidur. Semua tentang Kuroko selalu saja menjadi bayang-bayangnya, mengambil alih penuh kehidupannya.

Kagami mulai memberikan atensi lebih untuk si surai biru. Dia semakin sering curi-curi pandang, mengagumi betapa indahnya makhluk biru yang sudah diciptakan Tuhan di sisinya selama ini.

Kulit Kuroko putih sekali. Membuatnya penasaran kenapa pemuda beriris azure itu bisa memiliki kulit seputih itu padahal mereka sering berlatih basket bersama di lapangan terbuka? Beberapa kali Kagami mesti menelan ludah, saat Kuroko dengan tubuh berkeringatnya tampak terengah-engah tertimpa matahari siang yang membakar kulit mereka.

Putih sekali... bercahaya...

Terlihat halus sekali...

Kuroko benar-benar indah.

Dia ingin menyentuhnya...

Kagami sangat ingin menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya...

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Cepat-cepat Kagami menarik kembali tangannya. Baru sadar syaraf sensoriknya bergerak sesuai keinginan sang tuan. Tangannya sudah terulur, nyaris menyentuh lengan Kuroko yang amat bersih dan sedikit basah.

Kagami mendadak gugup, Kuroko berbalik, menatapnya lalu berkedip.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun." Kagami menggeleng cepat. Dia menautkan jemarinya di balik punggung semakin erat. Waktu bergulir cukup lambat, Kagami tidak tahu kenapa sudah beberapa kali ini dia selalu kehilangan kontrol dan nyaris saja menyentuh Kuroko diintruksi alam bawah sadarnya?

Bagaimana kalau Kuroko jadi benci dan menjauhinya jika mengetahui penyimpangan seksual yang dialaminya?

Kagami menggeleng. Dia tidak mau hubungannya dan Kuroko merenggang karena perasaannya pada si surai _baby blue_ sudah melebihi batas teman atau pun sahabat secara wajar.

"Tapi Kagami-_kun_ menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kuroko keras kepala. "Apa yang Kagami-_kun_ sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada!" Kagami setengah berteriak. Membuat Kuroko tersentak. "A-aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Kuroko!"

Dan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Kuroko untuk bertanya soal keanehannya, pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat latihan. Membuat Aida Riko menjeritkan namanya karena dia berani kabur saat latihan.

**Keys-sama**

"Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya..." Kagami menghela napas berat. Dia duduk ngesot di atap sekolah. Begitu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan, dan semuanya hanya terpusat pada seseorang yang mulai menjadi sisi terpenting untuk dirinya.

Bayangannya, salah satu orang yang bisa mengendalikannya.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Kuroko bisa meredam kemarahan Kagami yang tengah membeludak. Pemuda manis itu juga tidak pernah segan memukulnya ketika dirinya tengah tertelan kalap.

Kagami tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa keberadaan Kuroko benar-benar sanggup membuatnya lengkap? Seolah sisinya yang hilang kini kembali padanya, memberi warna untuk hidupnya yang selalu didominasi warna merah –marah.

Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bersahabat saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang setelah nyaris sepanjang hidupnya dibesarkan di Amerika. Kuroko satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan Kagami melihat sisi rapuhnya.

Kuroko adalah... segalanya...

Segalanya untuk seorang Kagami Taiga.

Lalu, sejak kapan rasa persahabatan di dalam benaknya berganti menjadi cinta? Sejak kapan Kagami selalu merasa cemburu setiap kali melihat kedekatan Kuroko dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang pernah dia hadapi saat _winter cup_ beberapa bulan lalu?

Aomine bersikap kembali baik bahkan melatih Kuroko untuk melakukan _shoot_.

Kise mulai celamitan, dan sedikit-sedikit menubruk ingin memeluk.

Midorima mungkin _tsundere_, tapi Kagami tahu pemuda hijau itu juga memberikan perhatian lebih untuk Kuroko.

Murasakibara terlihat malas-malasan, tapi dia selalu menatap dan memperhatikan si surai biru.

Akashi jangan ditanya, kaisar dari Rakuzan itu sejak awal yang menemukan bakat Kuroko Tetsuya. Menggunakan wibawanya untuk mendekati bayangan sang Taiga -yang dalam sekilas saja Kagami bisa menebak, ketertarikan khusus pemuda _Emperor Eyes_ pada Kuroko yang memiliki cahaya seindah rembulan.

Dan bagaimana perasaan Kagami saat bisa mengalahkan mereka semua?

Bangga luar biasa? Tentu saja.

Kemenangan memang sudah dia dapatkan.

Tapi hati Kuroko- entahlah, dia pun tidak yakin siapa yang memilikinya?

Dan sialnya, Kagami semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Dia ingin menyentuh Kuroko, memeluknya, menciumnya, semuanya.

"Kuroko..."

"Ya, Kagami-_kun_?"

Pemuda merah itu melotot horror, dia menoleh ke samping dan baru menyadari kalau si surai biru sudah duduk anteng di sisinya, entah sejak kapan?

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Sejak Kagami-_kun_ tampak frustasi sambil menyebut namaku berkali-kali." Kuroko menjawab datar. Mata birunya menatap Kagami sendu. "Kenapa Kagami-_kun_ menghindariku? Sudah sejak lama, lima belas hari yang lalu tepatnya."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Kagami tertawa garing. Bibirnya langsung terkatup saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedikit tertunduk –terluka. Astaga! Apa dia sudah salah bicara?

"Kuroko..."

"Apa aku juga sudah tidak berguna untuk Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko tersenyum pedih, hanya sedikit lengkungan di bibirnya, dan itu membuat jantung seorang Taiga nyaris melompat ke kerongkongan. Membuat tenggorokkannya tersumbat. "Sepertinya, sekarang Kagami-_kun_ juga sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. kau adalah orang yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi-_kun_, tanpa bayangan pun kau bisa memenangkan semua pertandingan."

"Kau itu bicara apa?"

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan tetap menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Tidaka ada artinya."

"Kuroko-"

"Aku selalu ditinggalkan cahayaku karena tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengimbangi."

"Kuroko! Dengarkan aku!" Kagami mengguncang kedua bahu pemuda _soft blue_. Membuat matanya yang sempat menerawang kosong kini kembali mendapat fokusnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap, Kagami menahan napas –jarak mereka terlalu dekat. "Apa gunanya aku tanpa kau di sisiku?"

Kuroko berkedip sekali.

"Seirin tidak akan mendapatkan kemenangannya tanpa adanya kau di sisi kami. Aku tidak akan bisa bertambah kuat kalau bukan karena kau yang selama ini selalu mendukungku. Tanpa analisismu dulu, kita bahkan tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Kise. Kekuatanmu menjadi salah satu sumber kemenangan Seirin di _winter cup_ untuk pertama kalinya, keberadaanmu menjadi salah satu penyebab kenapa aku mau berjuang keras sampai sejauh ini.

Semuanya untukmu, semuanya untuk Kuroko**ku**."

Kuroko tertegun beberapa saat. Tampak berusaha meresapi setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kagami Taiga. Begitu mengalir, dan menyentuh sisi terdalam di hatinya. Dia merasa keberadaannya dihargai, eksistensinya ada yang membutuhkan.

Tidak pernah ada orang yang memberikan perhatian sebanyak ini padanya selain Kagami.

Pemuda alis bercabang itu bahkan tetap memilih menjadi cahayanya, padahal saat ini sudah bisa berdiri sendiri.

Tanpa Kuroko, Kagami baik-baik saja.

Tanpa Kagami, eksistensi Kuroko sebagai bayangan tidak ada artinya.

Tapi, Kagami tidak meninggalkannya. Kagami tetap berada di sisinya.

"Sekali lagi Kagami-_kun_ mengucapkan kalimat tidak masuk akal." Kuroko tersenyum. Mengingat lagi perkataan bodoh Kagami yang justru mencairkan kepanikan yang dialami Seirin saat melawan Kise di _winter cup_ beberapa bulan lalu. Entah Kagami mencontek kalimat siapa? Beberapa orang ada yang menganggapnya sudah bertukar kepala. Kuroko bahkan mengatakan kalimat Kagami tidak bermutu membuat cahayanya itu malu luar biasa.

Tapi justru tekad Kagami yang membuat mereka akhirnya menang dan bisa bertanding dengan Akashi.

Tapi, kosa kata 'ku' yang terakhir sesungguhnya membuat Kuroko merasa ganjil. Apa maksud dari kata 'Kurokoku' tadi?

Kuroko tidak berani bertanya. Takut Kagami hanya salah bicara dan membuat dirinya menelan harapan palsu sesaat yang justru akan menyakitkannya.

"Kau mau tahu- kenapa selama di depanmu sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu menyembunyikan dua tanganku?" Kagami tersenyum manis. Dia merengkuh tubuh pemuda biru ke dalam pelukannya, membuat mata azure membola. "Itu karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu, menciummu, membelaimu."

"Ka-Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko mendadak gugup. Telinganya menempel di dada Kagami, mendengar degupan tidak normal jantung sang Taiga yang justru membuat dirinya nyaman. Tidak menyangka, akan mendengar irama yang sama.

Sesuai dengan kondisi jantungnya saat berhadapan –berdua dengan Kagami Taiga.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat." Kagami menghirup aroma tubuh Kuroko kuat-kuat. Bau keringatnya bercampur dengan aroma vanila. Membuanya nyaris gila. "Sangat-sangat menyukaimu."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia balas memeluk Kagami, dan menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pemuda tinggi besar yang selalu menjaganya selama ini. Melindunginya agar dia tidak tersakiti.

"Aku... juga menyukai Kagami-_kun_."

**The end**

**Iya, ini garing, ya? #nyengir**

**Ff pertama di fandom KagaKuro. Semoga hasilnya gak terlalu basi.**

**Makasih buat yang bersedia ninggalin jejak minna.**

**See you!**


End file.
